Je vous aimerai à jamais, le frère
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: Kadaj meets a child of mother, younger than him. And becomes confused over his mother's plans. [CloudKadajOC] [Rated M for... the beginning of lemon XD]


Yay! My own FF VII fic!!! Not gonna be long up here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, nor the characters. However, I do own Nao and the gold and white Mako eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Je vous aimerai à jamais, le frère.--

FF VII

Advent Children

Yaoi

KadajCloudOC

by:

Ichigo K.

The sound of three vehicles, long and narrow, sounded through the otherwise quiet air. On each of these three vehicles sat men, all different but all the same. Same silver hair and blue-green Mako eyes. Same black leather outfits, only different in small details.

The one on the left bike was the oldest, with his hair cut short and outfit cut shorter than his brothers'. Loz, the sensitive one despite his large size and tough demeanor. On his left arm was a large metal object supporting two pointed weapons.

The one on the right was the 'middle' child in their group. His silver hair longer than the other two, reaching mid back. His outfit was more like a dress and he was the only one with the neck zipped closed. Yazoo didn't talk much and when he did, it was only to help his youngest brother reach his goal. His only weapon in combat was a silver gun.

And finally, the one in the middle with layered hair cut to his shoulders. The bottom of his outfit was cut down the middle, vertically, in both the front and back and each side was fastened securely around his thighs. His name was Kadaj, and he was, indeed, the youngest of the three though he was the leader.

"Kadaj, why are we headed for the Forgotten City again?" Said man looked to Yazoo, a bored expression etched onto his face. "I never asked you two to come along. This is not for Mother. You can go back." Loz and Yazoo gave each other a look before nodding and turning those vehicles around and driving away from their youngest brother.

Kadaj rolled his eyes and skid to a stop infront of the small river of water, staring almost evilly. Next to said river sat a slightly hunched figure, fully nude and and talking softly into a phone. The only thing Kadaj could really see was silver hair, much like his, but sticking up in odd places and covered in blood and dirt.

"Uh huh... no, no, that won't work... Tell Father to send someone... No, I can't move dumbass... Reno, I swear I will kill you if you don't tell my Father... good, now bye." With that, the boy slammed his phone closed and groaned. "Why did I befriend such idiots?"

"Because they make you feel more intelligent." The figure slowly tilted his head up to glare at Kadaj, who was standing right above him. Kadaj sucked in a breath. Mako eyes, but they were different. Instead of blue-green, they had a gold rim around the outside of the iris, the iris itself being an off white, and another gold rim around the cat-like pupil.

"You're Kadaj, one of Jenova's children. Father told me about you and your plan." The boy fell back so that he had fallen into the water and just stood there. "Jenova doesn't love her children like you believe she does. She only ever loved your brother Sephiroth. Not even Cloud has a true spot in her cold, black heart."

Kadaj glared darkly at the boy. "How dare you! Mother loves all her children!" The figure gave him a sad look as another vehicle was heard in the background. "Then why would she risk one of her children just to bring Sephiroth back?" Kadaj stared at him, wide-eyed, as a red cloak dropped down over the boy and took him away "... He... he's right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Cloud, stop tickling him!"

Cloud was grinning mischeiviously as bouts of child-like laughter filled the room. "Cloud, leave Nao alone. He needs his shots." A pair of gold and white eyes gave Cloud a pleading look. "I'm sorry Nao, but Father is right. You need them to fight off your disease." The boy, Nao, pouted. "But broootherrr... you know how I feel about needles..."

Cloud sighed when he heard the soft whimper come from the silver-haired boy. "Do you want me to hold you... again?" Nao nodded and a stifled laugh came from Reno. "Reno... I keep my earlier threat up."

"You're evil, you little shit." Cloud rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Nao, who started to freak out when Rude pulled a needle from his sleeve, attached to a vial that held an icy blue liquid. Nao had always trusted the big man, but needles were his phobia, the only one he had. Cloud sighed again and gently pet the boy's hair as he let out another whimper. '_You'd think he'd be used to it.'_

Rude let out a grunt and Nao opened one eye to see said man dispose of the needle. "D-done?" Rude nodded and Nao let out a relieved sigh, which caused Cloud to chuckle. "Brother, you're not supposed to laugh at me!" Cloud just laughed louder until the door was thrown open, knocking Reno and Rude into the wall.

In the doorway stood Yazoo, gun pointed directly at Nao's head. Shortly after, Loz walked in, weapon ready on his hand. Cloud glared and jumped up, pushing Nao onto the chair. "What do you two want?" There was a chuckle as Kadaj walked in, stepping further into the room than his brothers. "Come now, brother. We just... want... " Kadaj trailed off as he noticed the boy in the chair.

"YOU!" Kadaj pointed accusingly at the boy as Cloud moved to stand infront of him. "Who are you and why do you hate Mother!?" The boy looked to Cloud and he nodded. "Um... my name is Nao, brother." There was an awkward silence. "Y-you're... one of my brothers?"

"Nao is the youngest of all of them." Kadaj glared. "Then why, WHY do you hate Mother!?"

"What has Jenova ever done for me? How has she proven herself to be loved in the way that you three do? All she wants is Sephiroth, and for this world to die. Kadaj, you are following a crazed woman, proudly declaring your relation with her." Nao gave Cloud a side-long glance. "Brother here believes me, says that my thoughts aren't insane." Kadaj blinked. "You call him brother, but call me by my name?"

There was an awkward silence again. "Any fool who believes Jenova loves anyone besides Sephiroth is no brother of mine." Yazoo and Loz gave each other odd looks as Kadaj let out a growl before turning on his foot and stomping out the door, signaling for the other two to follow. Nao gave the door a dejected look before moving to stand next to the window.

"It's okay, little brother. You tried." Cloud walked up behind Nao and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Nao's shoulder. "Yeah... I know..." Nao noticed the odd looks from people who looked up at the window and giggled. "This position is slightly suggestive, is it not?" Cloud blinked and released his grip on Nao. "Eh heh, sorry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj growled and threw a punch at the wall of the abandoned church. Yazoo and Loz were in the God knows where, rounding up children.

That boy, Nao, his youngest brother, had thoroughly pissed him off. Cloud had pounded those ideas into his head, he was sure of it! "Dammit."

"No need to cuse. You angry, take it out on the surrounding area." Kadaj turned quickly to see the person who had caused so much confusion. Caused thoughts to become jumbled as they floated around in his head. Said boy was sprawled out across the pillar on his stomach, arm dangling over the edge like he was playing with water.

"This area is missed by no one. Why not mess it up instead of cussing?" Kadaj glared at him. "Are you reprimanding me?" Nao blinked and shook his head. "No, I can't do that to my elders, especially not an older brother. But I am giving a suggestion." Nao leapt from his perch to land directly in front of Kadaj. When he finally stood upright and he tilted his head so he could look directly at Kadaj, he smiled brightly.

Kadaj blinked and furrowed his brows. "Why are looking at me like that?" Nao cocked his head to the side, the smile never once wavering. "You're thinking about what I said." It wasn't a question; Nao knew and that made Kadaj even angrier at the boy. "NO! Never!" Nao sighed. "That's a shame. I wanted to be able to call you 'brother' and play with you and Yazoo and Loz like I do with Cloud. You seem like a fun person."

Kadaj blinked again. Whatever he was expecting, it surely wasn't this. "Eh... uh... wa... eh..." Nao giggled; not laughed, but giggled. Kadaj's eye twitched. "Trully intelligent, Kadaj." He giggled again and clasped his hands behind his back before turning on one foot and started to walk off.

"Wait." Nao stopped, foot raised in midair as he turned promptly on the foot left on the ground. "Yes, Kadaj?" Kadaj looked almost flustered as he spook. "Did you really mean what you said?" Nao gave Kadaj another one of those smiles that secretly made his breathing shallow and his heart pound. "Yeah. See ya later, brother." He waved enthusiasically before skipping out the door.

After a few minutes, it finally dawned on Kadaj. "He called me brother!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nao, where have you been?"

Nao blinked and turned to Cloud, who had turned over in the bed to look at him, one eye still closed and the other barely open. Nao smiled brightly, unaware that his smile had such a strong effect on two of his brothers. "I went to talk to Kadaj. I'll give him another few hours before he comes here to talk. Now, move over. I'm tired."

Cloud yawned and scooted over to the wall, listening as Nao removed most of his clothes and slipped into bed next to him. "Ccccccloooouuuud, why is your room always so coooooooolllld?" Cloud laughed and turned to Nao, who was indeed shivering. "You're the only one who thinks so." Nao pouted and latched onto Cloud's waist, snuggling up close to him. "You're warrrrm." Cloud rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get to sleep." And both fell asleep shortly after.

Cloud sat upright quickly when he heard knocking, groaning as the headache caught up with him after moving so fast right after waking up. He looked down and saw Nao was still asleep so he climbed over him and stumbled out the bedroom door. "Who is it and what do you" yawn, "want?" He threw the door open and stopped to stare wide-eyed out the door. There stood Kadaj, just as Nao had said.

"Brother, is our little brother here?" Cloud blinked and flicked his wrist so the door slowly slammed shut. He blinked once more. "NAO!" There was grumbling and shuffling as Nao stepped out, hair sticking out more than usual due to 'bed head'. "What, brother?" Cloud threw open the door. "... I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Nao giggled happily and jumped up and down a few times before a hand slapped down on his head and held him place as he tried to jump again.

"Brotherrrr, I'm excited! Why must you be so mean?" Cloud chuckled and ruffled Nao's hair. "Whatever. I'll be upstairs if you need me, little brother." Nao nodded and waved to Cloud as he walked off before skipping over to the door, where Kadaj stood. "Salut!" Kadaj blinked and Nao giggled. "Dun worry. I just said 'good day' in Romanian... well?"

Kadaj was silent as he stared at the ground. "I... I called off the pla-" Kadaj never finished as Nao pounced on him, hugging him tightly. "Yay! You finally believed me, brother!" Kadaj smiled softly before hugging the smaller male back. There was an odd sound, one that seemed like a 'fwee!' and Nao kissed his cheek. "CLOUD! I TOLD YOU!"

"What did we tell me now?" Cloud stopped on his way down the stairs and stared at them, Nao wrapped tightly around Kadaj who was timidly hugging back. "O-oh. OH! That one!" Kadaj raised an eyebrow and tried to pry Nao from his body, but to no aveil. "Uh... brother? He, um... he won't let go." Cloud laughed loudly, doubling over and holding his stomach. "Y-You won't g-get him off n-now."

"But... brother, help me!" Cloud, still laughing, walked over to them and tried to pull Nao off him, but it didn't work so well. "Hmm..." Nao pouted, still unaware of the effects he had on his two brothers. Kadaj and Cloud stared at each other, having a silent conversation before nodding. "Little brother..." Nao turned his head to Kadaj to ask 'what' but his question was stopped as pale lips were planted firmly against his own.

Nao stared and squeaked when he felt another pair of warm lips press against his neck. When he tried to focus on that, his attention was drawn back Kadaj when he felt a tongue slide into his mouth. Nao moaned softly and closed his eyes, pressing against Kadaj as Cloud pressed against his back, nipping at his neck. Cloud made an odd noise, to which Kadaj gave his own.

When Nao finally realized what was happening, he was being laid on the bed with Cloud and Kadaj hovering over him. They smirked and plopped down on the bed next to him, Kadaj immediantly latched his mouth onto his neck. Cloud chuckled and nipped at Nao's lips, listening to the soft mewls spilling from Nao's lips.

Kadaj gave Cloud another look, to which Cloud nodded, and reached down to gently rub Nao's growing erection. His smirk grew when he heard a gasp and a moan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (AN: HA!!!! Didn't feel like actually writing it out...)

Cloud smiled softly as he played with Nao's hair and watched the sleeping face of Kadaj, which had some of the most unique expressions. He laughed softly at one expression in particular, waking poor Kadaj.

"Nuuh, what is it, brother?" Cloud's smile grew. "You make some of the most interesting facial expressions when you sleep... I wonder what Nao would say if he were awake." 

"I believe he'd say 'shut up, I'm trying to sleep'." Cloud and Kadaj looked to Nao, who had one eye open and an almost pissed expression on his face. "... Cloud, you are so hated..." Nao pouted and snuggled into the blankets. Kadaj smirked and positioned himself next to Nao, licking his cheek. "Nuuuh, brother... stop it... I'm tired..."

"Kadaj, let him be. He gets cranky when he doesn't get to sleep at the exact moment he deems necessary." Kadaj laughed and snuggled against Nao, resting his head on said boy's chest. both falling asleep instantly. Cloud smiled softly and moved closer to them both. "I love you two." He got mumbled 'I love you, too's and he finally fell asleep as well, a small smile etched onto his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!! DONE!!! I so had to write this... I've watched FF VII: Advent Children eight times in the past three days and I LOVE Kadaj... oh, by the way...

I'm Wolfgang, Ichigo's brother...

KUYAH! I love Kadaj's hair! It's so flippy and I just love how it moves everytime he does!

Yes, I am gay and I am obsessed with Kadaj.

Now, in the words of my sister...

R & R MY LURVELY PETS!!!!


End file.
